


Ненависть

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: Чувства [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Hate Crimes, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Убийство на почве ненависти.





	Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> Один из драбблов, на тему человеческих чувств.

Он откровенно разглядывал ее, так как рассматривать простой интерьер кабинета наскучило. Психиатр, девушка лет тридцати пяти, с худым острым лицом, тонкими губами, ярко выраженными скулами и цепким взглядом голубых глаз. Ее светло-русые волосы убраны в высокий пучок на голове, а тонкие пальцы щелкают кнопкой ручки, периодически делая пометки в толстой тетради. Миссис Джинджер Стоун, бесячая сучка.  
\- Итак, мистер Росс, - она сканирует его взглядом из-под узких квадратных очков, почти не заметных на ее лице. – Вы убили Джона Боа, наркомана на 36й авеню.  
Утверждение, значит отчет уже у нее.  
\- Да, миссис Стоун, - как же она его раздражает, внутри закипает волной негодование, что он обязан сидеть здесь. Чертовы полицейские правила и психологи. – Это была самозащита.  
Нет, не была.  
\- Как это произошло?  
\- В отчете все есть, - хмыкает он, скрещивает руки на груди. – Почитаете и узнаете.  
То, что нужно знать.  
\- Я читала, будьте уверены. Хотелось поправку внеси. Наркоман не мог напасть на вас самостоятельно, у него в крови превышение наркотических веществ. Он уже умирал, когда вы его добили. – Она продолжает его разглядывать, становится неуютно. Ведь права, сука.  
\- Но напал же.  
\- Или вы всем так говорите.  
Конечно, говорю.  
Не сказать же всем, как отвращают меня люди и, как тянет в груди на них ненавистью, что хочется убивать, крушить и все ломать. Может сдаться с поличным, припомнить темную полуподвальную комнату и четыре обдолбыша в ней, трое из них уже попрощались с этим миром. Но четвертый, мутно таращится, белеющими в темноте, глазами, что-то шепчет крэковыми обожженными губами и детектив Джаред Росс стреляет в мягкое тело три раза. От выстрелов звенит в ушах и зашкаливает пульс, бьет адреналином в крови. Его губы сами разъезжаются в скалящуюся улыбку – ему хорошо.  
С психиатром – плохо, ее нельзя убить и списать на несчастный случай. Она должна выдать разрешение на работу и убедиться, что он не виноват.  
\- Я говорю правду, - выдавливает он себя самую милую и доброжелательную улыбку, расслабляется в кресле. Ведись, сучка, на мое вранье, ведись. – Он ничего не соображал, но двинул на меня. В его руке был скальпель.  
Который я ему подсунул.  
\- Вы понимаете, что я знаю - вы врете. Вы не первый пациент у меня и не первый лживый коп, - вежливо говорит она. – Давайте попробуем еще раз? Что произошло на самом деле?  
Он напрягается, лицо грубеет и губы кривятся. Ему хочется плюнуть в это светлое лицо, выбить дурь из доктора. Выдержка и правда, так себе. Убивать хочется чаще. А почему собственно убивать нельзя?  
\- Хорошо. Я дал вам шанс, миссис Стоун. Я расскажу, а потом мы прогуляемся.  
\- Угрожаете?  
\- Нет.  
Да. План сам складывается в голове, во всем теле теплеет разом, кончики пальцев покалывает предвкушением скорой расправы.  
\- Рассказывайте.  
Он выложил ей все, следя за ее реакцией, как она следила за ним ранее. Умилялся ее брезгливости и тому, как морщится ее маленький носик. Слушай, хотела же. Он добавил красок и крови в свой рассказ, вылепливал образы из слов. На последней фразе он вскочил с кресла, дернулся в сторону доктора и успел схватить ее за волосы раньше, чем она успела избежать его.  
Сегодня была ветреная погода, салфетка, перепачканная кровью, норовила вылететь из урны, но Росса это мало беспокоило. Сегодня ему было хорошо. Перед глазами все еще стояла кровавая картинка с убитой Джинджер Стоун, с ее окровавленными светлыми волосами и побледневшей кожей. Глаз он ей не оставил, выколол ручкой, что бы больше не могла смотреть в душу.  
Через два квартала он увидел разборку пары бандитов, и рукоять пистолета с легкостью легла в ладонь. Прекрасный день для ненависти, в груди потеплело.


End file.
